Such a shaving apparatus is known from DE 909 666. The presence of broad and narrow hair-entry apertures serves to improve the shaving performance. Longer hairs are more likely to be caught in broad hair-entry apertures than in narrow hair-entry apertures. Shorter hairs will also be caught satisfactorily in narrow hair-entry apertures. It is also known that with the same pressure of the shaving apparatus on the skin the skin bulges deeper into broad hair-entry apertures than into narrow hair-entry apertures. A drawback of the presence of broad and narrow hair-entry apertures in the same external cutting member is that skin irritation may occur as a result of the fact that the skin penetrates too far into a broad aperture and may come into contact with the internal cutting member.